


From Seeds to Spouts

by Doodly_doo



Series: Flowers to Bloom [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carolina and tex being wholesome, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarge and his children, TEAM MOM TEX, the directors a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodly_doo/pseuds/Doodly_doo
Summary: Texas and Carolina are trying to settle into a new life, new house, new job, and new relationship. As Texas tries to figure out how to go about living a normal, no mercenary, abiding by the laws of everyday life, she struggles through new friendships, jobs, and figuring how to be the best mother she never has to this girl with red hair.





	1. Rose Boxes

It was a hot humid July day. 9:45 on the dot. Ugh. Texas already hated today. After a stressful night calming Carolina down in the motel, she was not in the mood to deal with the kid and move all of her belongings into the newly purchased house. 

The house was a small two story three bedroom house that can comfortably fit 3 - 4 people. There was a kitchen connected to the den with a mediocre sized TV. That's probably the first thing that Tex is going to replace. She made sure the place was already pre-furnished. Tex’s had no concern for what kind of furnishing is in the house as long as a.) It’s comfortable for Carolina. b.) Carolina likes it. c.) It’s not so ugly that someone will gag or throw up at the sight of it.

Texas goes to open the other car door of her jet black two-door Jeep. Pulling back the seat in front, Tex’s eyes land on a thin girl with bright red hair wrapped up in her biggest sweater she could find, and a whole bunch of blanket. She was currently curled up on the seat leaning against the window. Fading cuts and bruises still littered what could be seen of her face. Dark eye bags were still present even after sleeping for the entire 2 and a half hour car ride.

Texas barely missed the whine that came out of Carolina and the very subtle shift of Carolina curling in on herself. Watching Carolina sleep is almost like watching a corpse in the back of her car.

It could have been. Texas suppressed a shudder at the thought and pushed it so far back that someone would have to physically reach into her brain to pull the thought out.

Texas looked up to the sky putting a hand to her brow to block the sun, already feeling the heat of the day, and spotting no cloud in sight.

It was 91° outside! It should never be that hot outside ever!

“I don’t understand how you can be wrapped up in all of those blankets when it’s this hot and humid outside,” Texas mumbled to herself, hoping to not wake Carolina up. 

It didn’t work.

Carolina’s body flinched at her voice, an automatic response to anybody, her eyes then cracked open and gave a big yawn. She sat up slowly letting the blankets and sweatshirt that were piled onto her slide off her shoulders.

“Sorry for waking you up, kiddo,” Texas said in a soft voice, offering a hand to Carolina. She was still shaky on her feet after waking up, so she’ll more than likely have trouble climbing out of the car.

“It’s fine,” Carolina said. Texas knew she was lying. Carolina only had 5 and a half hours to sleep. She must be tired as hell. Confronting Carolina about it wouldn’t work; she’s already tried and it didn’t change anything. Maybe Texas can set her up on the couch.

“What’s the plan, Tex?” Carolina yawned. She was currently tying the hoodie around her waist after taking it off.

“Scout out the house and decide on who is sleeping where, unload the car, unpack the boxes, set up around the house, maybe get pizza or take out for lunch and dinner,” Tex said, scoping out the front yard. It was a decent size with a large maple tree on the left side of the driveway. 

“Don’t really feel like going out to get food today. What do you say we get started?” Texas looked down at Carolina during the last part, putting on the softest smile she could manage and offering her hand. Carolina hesitated for a moment, before slowly taking Texas’s hand. Her grip was like iron. Texas gave it a soft little squeeze before leading her into the house.

Texas unlocked and opened the front door and the first thing she noticed was how fucking dusty it was. She’s going to have to dust this place later. Texas internally groaned at the thought. She wasn’t cut out for this parenting shit.

But, that can wait. First things first, she had to make Carolina comfortable so she can possibly catch a few more Z’s. Texas leads Carolina to where she knew the den would be, Texas looked around. The kitchen that would usually have pots and pans, knives, utensils, and all the other stuff that would come with it would have to be restocked with everything. 

Shit, that’s what she forgot. 

“Okay, you're going to rest on the couch while I start unloading the car” Tex turned back to Carolina. Carolina swayed on her feet a bit while nodding her head. While Texas went off searched for blankets and pillows Carolina waddled her way over to the big crimson couch in front of the TV and promptly flopped down on it. 

After ransacking every closet in the house Texas came to the conclusion that there are no extra blankets pillows, nothing. Shit, I’m so underprepared for this. Texas glanced back at Carolina who was curled up on her side facing away from her, before heading to the car to get the only blankets that they brought with. While walking away from the car, Tex hesitated and then went back to grab the empty box of donuts and banana peels that they had for breakfast. Better get the trash out of the way.

 

~OWO~

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Carolina was able to rest as long as she had enough confirmation that Texas was still in the house. Texas unloaded half the stuff in the car when Carolina felt like she had enough energy to help. It’s was about 1 o’clock when Tex and Carolina stopped for lunch.

They were sitting at the small table that was in the dining room, both drinking water from the tap. Texas could go for a beer right about now.

“How does Chinese takeout sound?” Texas asked, looking up from her phone. She had found a restaurant that delivered online. Carolina just looked at Tex, a confused look on her face. After a couple of seconds, Carolina looked away.

“I don’t know, whatever you pick for me will be fine.” Carolina’s voice was controlled, well-practiced and in a tone that any other adult would want to hear or would just expect.

“Alright, sounds great,” Tex said. She knew Carolina would like Chinese takeout. I mean the rest of Chorus does. It kinda showed how many restaurants there are in the country. “Why don’t you come look at the menu, kiddo?”

Carolina got off the chair she was sitting on; she still looked too tired, and too thin. As much as Texas would love to tell Carolina to sit her ass back down and do everything for her, she knows she can’t do that because a.) yelling scares her, b.) swearing scares her, and c.) Texas needed to hammer into Carolina’s head that it’s okay to voice her opinions, likes, wants, needs, and concerns. That she had the freedom to choose now.

Carolina looked at Tex’s phone which has the menu pulled up. Her face scrunched up a bit while she tried to decide what she wanted. Eventually, her face fell back into its normal shape and she just looked away.

“I don’t know. Whatever you choose is okay.”   
Shit. Ok. She can fix this. She can do this. Just be calm. And collected.

“Well, let’s look at our options,” Texas said in a soft understanding tone. Or what she at least hoped was one. “We know that you don’t like spicy stuff because of the hot wings we got last night, right?”

Texas remembered last night, they stopped at a store and bought honey wings and hot. Carolina was feeling better than normal and decided to be adventurous and try a hot wing. It still took a lot of work not to chuckle at the thought of Carolina downing a bottle and a half of water while saying things like, “HOW CAN YOU EAT THOSE!” and, “Those wings are literal chicken wings from hell”.

“So, that means you wouldn’t like to eat all the spicy things on the list,” Texas said, pointing at the curry, Kung Pao Pork, and Kung Pao Chicken. “I think you would like the Orange Chicken, it's sweet and not spicy”

“Okay” Carolina looked impassive. Texas suppressed a sigh. Come on Kid just choose something.

“If you want something else you can always just ask.” Tex finally breathed out. Her patience was wearing thin, and it's been a long… month. It has been a long month.

“No, I’m fine,” Carolina said. “Thank you… for doing this for me, all of this… sorry for being a hassle.”

Carolina slowly walked back to the small table. 

Texas wants to say “I love you”, and “I’m proud of you”. But Carolina not going believe it. Not yet at least.

~OWO~

The food came, and the two of them ate in silence. The rest of the afternoon was almost just as uneventful as the morning. Texas finished unpacking the box, but Carolina kept saying sorry and apologizing more and more. It was fucking annoying and Texas snapped. There was no reason for her to apologize for everything yet she did. And Texas can only take so much self-deprecation before-.

“CAROLINA! CAN YOU JUST-” Texas started to snap. Carolina flinched away and took several steps back. Texas froze, seeing the pose Carolina had assumed: she leaned away and had her arms close to her face and eyes scrunched closed. Tensing, almost waiting. 

“Okay, look,” Texas said softly, getting down on one knee to be at Carolina’s eye level. “You’re not in trouble, and I’m not going hurt you.” Texas looked at the floor, softly taking Carolina’s hands. She flinched back a little bit. Not as strong as the first time. 

“You just need to stop apologizing for everything you do,” Texas cradled Carolina’s hands. Sparing a glance up, Texas saw Carolina had tears quietly streaming down her face. Texas let go of her hands. “You're not doing anything wrong; you are exactly where I want you to be.”

“I’m sorry,” Carolina got out in a feeble voice. She wiped the tears away and her arms and chest seemed to be caving in on herself.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing for this,” Tex said, and it came out quieter than she expected. Texas had sunk down to sit on the heel of her foot. “But I am, too, kiddo.”  
Texas slowly stood up and rubbed a hand on her face. Why is being a parent so hard?

“Does pizza sound ok for dinner?” Tex asked. She was exhausted. She could kill for a beer right about now.

Carolina just nodded and headed back to the dining room. After ordering the pizza, Texas wandered into the dining room. The dining room had one table, small and rectangular, border lining on a square, with four chairs. Carolina was reading a book that she brought along in one of the chairs. Texas flopped down on the other covering her eyes with her arm.

Even though Carolina was quiet and didn’t ask for much, this was only the first week Texas had her and she’s already exhausted. 

Fuck.


	2. Sunflower Pots

Carolina gives Texas a break by sleeping well through the night. Or not telling her she couldn’t sleep/had a nightmare. It’s 7:00 in the morning. Tex tired but unable to sleep throws the covers off her self and rolls out of bed. Heading to the bathroom, the first thing Texas does is splash water on her face and brush her teeth. Usually, she would do that after breakfast but there’s absolutely nothing to eat in the house so she might as well get up bright and early to get food and other essentials.

Texas decides to throw on a black tank top, and dark blue ripped short shorts. Quickly brushing her air and pulling it back into a high ponytail.

Just as Tex was putting on her hat and flip flops, she hears a tiny voice behind her.

“Your leaving?” It’s Carolina. Fuck. That kid has like a sixth sense or something. Texas turns around.

“Just for a couple of hours, I won’t be gone for the whole day.” Texas smiled, hoping this was the right to say.

“Okay.” Carolina gets a sad look in her eyes and looks down at her feet. She stays there for a couple of seconds before going into the kitchen. Texas finishes getting her flip-flops on, Texas heads back upstairs and is in the process of rounding up money and her car keys when she hears several loud bangs from the kitchen. Worry immediately flashes through Texas, as she bolts downstairs almost jumping down the entire stairs in one leap. 

Texas’s mind is running through all the possibilities that could be happening. Carolina could have just knocked into the table by accident, or there could be a robber, or there could people to coming take-. Texas’s cut that thought off before she could finish it. Carolina is safe, and she’s fine. Most likely. Probably.

Texas rounds the corner into the kitchen. She sees that two of the four chairs are knocked over, and the small four person table has shifted significantly. The cause of that might because Carolina has her arm on the table top and is currently falling off it and shaking.

Texas makes her way to Carolina and kneels down to her level. Carolina’s arm gives out from holding her up, Texas barely catches her before she collapsed to the floor. Carolina is shaking hard, curling up into herself, and is taking short quick breaths.

“Carolina, Carolina can you hear me?” Texas asks, unable to keep the concern out of her voice. Carolina nods her head, giving Tex a good look at her face. Tears were streaming down Carolina’s face. Was she hurt? Texas immediately scanned Carolina’s body for any new bruises and cuts. When Texas finds none, she starts ransacking her brain for what’s going on. She wasn’t hurt, was she hungry? No that can’t be right, Tex made sure that Carolina ate a healthy amount of food for dinner. Besides, someone can only be fainting from hunger if there on like the precipice of starvation or death. Which Carolina is not. So what is causing this reaction? There’s gotta be somethin-.

Panic attack.

Of fucking course. Duh.

“Okay Carolina, Calm down, shh, you're safe, you're okay” Texas carefully, gently, engulfed Carolina in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Texas had experience dealing with panic attacks, while in the military people broke down all the time before or after going into combat.

This also wasn’t the first time Carolina had a panic attack either. And it probably won’t be the last.

“Okay, can you count with me, Carolina?” Texas asked. Carolina was clutching to Texas like she's the last thing on Earth. Texas can feel the slight nod of Carolina’s head through all of her shaking.

“One.”

“O-o-one.”

“Two.”

“T-two.”

They keep counting like that until they reach twenty. Carolina’s breathing has evened out, but she’s still clutching to Texas and crying.

What could have caused Carolina to panic like this? There must've been something in the house that triggered her. Texas looked around the kitchen and adjacent living room. The area, furniture, and space are all different from the place that Carolina was locked up in.

It must have been something that Texas said then. 

“Carolina, what happened?” Texas couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

“You were going to leave me behind,” Carolina whispers the response into Texas’s tear soaked shirt. Carolina didn’t need to elaborate.

Texas just sat there with Carolina in her arms. She didn’t know how to respond to what Carolina just said. Texas could always say that she’s always going to be there, but that would be lying to Carolina’s face. And Carolina was not in the state to handle the awful truth that Texas is not always going to be there for her.

After awhile Carolina calmed down enough to let go of Texas. She was still crying but there were no signs of Carolina hyperventilating or passing out. As Carolina was trying to find her legs Texas moved the table back to roughly the same spot it was in and picked up the chairs as well. Texas lightly pushed Carolina in the direction of one of the chairs. As soon as Carolina got the hint to sit in one of the chairs, Texas walked into the kitchen to rummage through one of the cabinets to find a plastic cup. Texas didn’t trust Carolina’s hands to be steady enough to hold a glass cup or ceramic mug after the very strong panic attack she just had. 

Texas returned to Carolina with a glass of ice water. Carolina took the cup with shaky hands and took a small sip.

“Thank you,” Carolina said after removing the cup from her lips.

“No problem kiddo,” Texas said with a smile while ruffling her hair on her way past. 

Texas sat down in the chair next Carolina. Trying to figure out a way to be able to leave the house to go shopping without Carolina freaking out about it.

Texas knew what set off that panic attack. 

Carolina hated being left alone.

Even though they promise to come back.

Texas could set her up with a babysitter. But that Carolina would be separated from Texas.

Texas contemplated for a moment, remembering the situation Carolina just got out of and how she must feel. It would do more harm than good to leave Carolina here, even if she knows for sure Tex is coming back.

“Alright kiddo go get your socks and shoes on.” Carolina looks at Texas and gives her a raised eyebrow. “You're coming with me.” 

Carolina, content with the answer she was given, get off of the chair and sets her now empty cup on the counter above the dishwasher. Tex will wash the cup when they get back.

Tex finished what she was doing before Carolina freaked out. By the time that Texas made her way back to the door to the garage Carolina was set and ready to get.

Tex leads them both out to her black Jeep and opens the door for Carolina to have her climb in. Texas hops into the driver's seat of the car, opens the garage, turns on the car, and pulls out and away from the house.

~OWO~

“You’ve NEVER had Captain Crunch before?” Texas put in a box of the sugary crap in the cart, because of fuck, it a damn shame that Carolina has never had Captain Crunch before.

“No, fath- HE said that is terrible and make me worse than I already am.” Carolina was talking more than usual, and Texas will take this to the grave, but she is so proud of her. Especially after the panic attack, she had that morning.

After stopping at a Dunkin Donuts for breakfast they headed out to the store to buy food, pots, pans, utensils, and plates/platters. Since then Texas has found out several atrocities such as that Carolina has never had dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and that she’s never heard of a pop tart before.

Texas had the cart loaded with NORMAL food that kids SHOULD be eating like Lucky Charms and Kraft Mac n Cheese instead of the gourmet shit that her bastard of a father got them. Texas knew that she was going to spoil Carolina with all of this food but, Tex need to fix these things ASAP.

Carolina has been eyeing foods and things all morning. The look in her eyes is of curiosity or awe. It’s like she’s never been to a grocery store before. Well, considering the family she comes, and the person she’s related to, that couldn’t be too far off from the truth.

“Anything looks interesting kiddo?” Texas said in a cheerful tone. She’s still trying to crack the shell on Carolina voicing her opinions.

As Tex was studying the prices of the brands of peanut butter, Tex kept a close eye on her kid, since last time Tex had gone so much as an aisle over Carolina had started hyperventilating. Building Carolina's sense of trust and security would take time, and avoiding incidents like that in the meantime was essential.

Texas knew she had a budget on how much money she could spend since she doesn’t have a job yet.

“Um, Texas?” Carolina started her out of her thoughts, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be watching Carolina. “What’s this?”

Texas looked down and saw that Carolina was holding what looks to be a jar of grape jelly. Can she not read the label? Has she NEVER seen a jar of grape jelly before?

“That's a jar of jelly Carolina,” Texas answered giving her a curious look. “like, it's the purple stuff you use when you make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“Oh…” Carolina looked down at the jar again “I think mom use to make those kinds of sandwiches for me and Wash.”

“Wash and me, Carolina,” Texas said. Texas was starting to think that Carolina has never been to school past Kindergarten.

But that was a mistake that even adults made.

She really couldn’t have that much lack of education.

‘I’m talking about the girl who has never even heard of Disney until a few months ago, again, it would not be too far off base if she did.’

Texas and Carolina continued on shopping, filling their cart with enough food to fill their fridge and pantry.

After getting all the necessities for there food problem, they moved on to clothes, specifically for Carolina who has been wearing the same oversized clothes for the past few months.

Besides this could be a good way for Carolina to voice her opinions and have a little bit of personality.

“Alright kiddo,” Tex said as they walked into Target “You can pick any outfit or piece of clothing you want, you are the final judge for what you want.”

Texas paused for a moment. “No wait, I still am.”

Carolina smiled a little bit at that.

They walked around the store. Through the shoe section, through the girls’ section, through the boys' section (hey you never know) Carolina picked out a couple of t-shirts, a couple of short, long pants, socks, and other pieces of clothing.

Everything was going great except for one thing.

Carolina kept looking at this rack of jackets that they passed a couple of time when looking through the store. Tex could really tell that Carolina wanted the jacket. Carolina was really not subtle with the emotional things yet.

‘Wait until she hits her teenage years.’

‘If we get that far-‘

Texas slam dunks that though out of her brain as fast as possible. Carolina is going to make it that far. Tex will make sure of it.

“Before we go try on everything you picked out is there anything else you want Carolina?” Texas asked. Tex hoped that that was the push she needs.

Carolina just shook her head. “No, everything is already perfect.”

“Are you sure that you don’t want anything else?” Texas and Carolina turned towards the changing rooms.

“Yes.”

“Positive.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely, completely, 100 percent sure.”

“Yeeeesssssss.” Carolina intentionally leans on the cart while responding to get payback for Tex’s teasing.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Texas said unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. Tex fixed the path of the cart so that they wouldn’t ram into anybody by accident or be that one asshole that walks in the middle and takes up just enough space to make it impossible for any other cart to get by.

They walk by the jacket rack that Carolina has kept eyeing every time they walk past or was in eyesight of.

“But in all seriousness are you sure that everything you want is in the cart?” Carolina looks at Texas, then at the jackets, then the cart.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Texas knows that Carolina in lying.

Something is holding her back from just getting the jacket.

They keep walking to the changing room. 

The trip is enraptured with silence.

Texas doesn’t talk about the fact that Carolina is lying, again, when they try on the clothes to make sure everything fits.

Everything is a little big on Carolina but Texas planned it that way. Carolina was still smaller and thinner than the average child.

But she’s getting better.

She’s better then she was.

It’s could have been worse.

After trying on clothes Texas and Carolina went back to the shoe section of the store. After trying on a lot of pairs from plain black to sparkly light up glittery pink shoes Carolina decided on brown sandals, black and white flip-flops, and bright red sneakers.

Carolina had somehow found her way into the cart and was riding in the big basket. Texas slowly transitioned from just pushing the cart to pushing of the cart and riding on the little shelf they have for bigger items at the bottom of the cart. Carolina was extremely amused by this, evidence being that she had a giant smile on her face.

Of course, Carolina never smiles for long.

She was looking at something.

The rack.

Texas stopped the cart quite abruptly, which caught Carolina off guard causing her to fall over where she was kneeling in the cart.

Texas was fed up and tired of Carolina denying herself things. And she didn’t understand why? Why did Carolina not just say ‘Hey! I want that jacket!’ Like everybody else?  
Rather forcefully, Texas turned the cart around and march back over the rack where the jacket hung.

“Alright, come on,” Texas said when she stopped the cart next to the rack, lifting Carolina out of the cart. “Which one do you want?”

“What?” Carolina was confused. She was fucking confused after staring at the jackets every time they walked past it.

“Pick a jacket, Carolina,” Texas said gesturing to the rack.

“But, I, but I-”

“Carolina, pick a jacket,” Texas said a little bit more forcefully.

“But,”

“Just pick a damn jacket Carolina!” Texas snapped, breath heavy like she just had a screaming match with the 9-year-old.

Texas was too blinded with frustration to see Carolina flinch back. And it took her a couple of seconds to snap out of it.  
And when she finally saw, she saw a little girl with arms in front of her face and body poster of what looks to be bracing for her to be hit.

Texas couldn’t see it but she knew that Carolina had tears streaming down her face was also scrunched up in the brace for the hit.

Texas fucked up.

Texas fucked up bad.

She didn’t say anything, just took the few steps over to Carolina and slowly knelt down to her level.

Texas gently laid her hand on one of the forearms protecting her face. Carolina flinched when the hand made contact with her skin.

They stayed there like that for a couple of minutes before Carolina relaxed and loosed up enough to move again.

Texas gently tugged on Carolina’s arm, silently asking if she had permission to pull her in.

Carolina compiled and practically fell into Texas’s arms. The quiet sobs and quick breaths turned in to full on sobs and loud heaves of air.

All Tex could do was hold Carolina and rub her back soothingly while she burying her face into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Carolina mumbled this into Tex’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing,” Tex whispers back “I’m the one who fucked up, I’m the one that scared you.”

Texas pulled away from Carolina but still held her by her shoulders. Carolina’s eyes were red-rimmed from crying and had tear tracks running down her cheeks. Texas’s thumbs brush away the wetness from her face. 

“So,” Texas put on a smile and placed her hands on her knees “Which jacket do you want?”

The confused look came back to Carolina’s face.

“What's wrong Carolina?” Texas asked instead of getting angry at why Carolina was confused about getting something she wanted.

Carolina’s eyes widened like she was surprised that Texas asked what was wrong. Carolina suddenly had taken a strong liking to the ground and nudging and dragging her foot on the rug.

“Well, I, um” Carolina hesitated, “I just thought, that, um” Carolina pause, “That you were annoyed that I wanted the jacket.”

Texas probably had the most ridiculous look of disbelief on her face.

“I was annoyed because you didn’t say you wanted it,” Texas said in what she thought was a soft voice. “Carolina, it’s okay to ask for things like this, it’s okay to have wants and needs. It’s ok, to be a little selfish.”

“You're not in trouble Carolina, I’m just trying to be angry for you, for what he did to you.” Texas finished.

“So what you're saying,” Carolina asked, “Is that it’s okay for me to get the jacket?”

Texas felt her smile grow. “Yeah.”

Tex could have sworn that a light turned on inside Carolina’s eyes. Carolina basically threw herself at Texas and wrapped her arms as much as she could around Tex’s broad shoulders.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Chanted at she squeezed Tex’s arms.

Texas got up from her kneeling position on the floor as Carolina started going through the jackets on the racks. Texas has never seen Carolina this happy. Something weird and warm starts to grow in Tex’s chest as she observed the scene before her. Tex didn’t dwindle on the thought as Carolina pushed a jacket towards Texas.

“Okay, Carolina I don’t think this jacket is going to fit you,” Texas said as she held up the jacket that Carolina picked out. “It’s several sizes too big.”

“Oops.” Carolina’s eyes were wide open as she realized her mistake.

Texas chuckled and put the jacket back on the correct section of the rack.

“I think you're about a medium Carolina.” Texas took down a medium sized jacket and helped Carolina shrug on the jacket. Just like all of her clothes, it was still a little bit roomy because of how thin Carolina is, but other than that it fit perfectly with a little bit of room to grow into. 

“So, Carolina,” Texas and Carolina where on there way to the checkout lines. Carolina was carrying the jacket, as if she put the jacket in the cart it would just disappear. “Why didn’t you ask to get the jacket?”

“I thought you wouldn’t approve of it or think it’s not… nice enough?” Carolina answered the question like she was unsure. 

Texas knew, though, that she was trying to find a word to fit the context of the question.

Not good enough, as in not professional enough.

“Carolina,” Texas stops and faces the 9-year-old. Carolina is looking at Texas with another confused look on her face.

“I am wearing a ratty black tank top, ripped booty shorts, flip flops, and haven’t showered for the entire day,” Texas said while gesturing to herself. “Does this LOOK good to you?”

“No.”

“So what the hell made you think that I wouldn’t approve of your fantastic taste in clothing?”

Carolina smiled a little bit at that a huffed out a laugh. Texas reciprocated her smiled with a smirk.

Texas and Carolina checked out all of their clothes and paid and walked out to Tex’s Jeep.

Carolina may or may not have held Tex’s hand on the way out. And Texas absolutely did not smile when she did or get a warm feeling in her chest.

She did not shut the fuck up.

“Hey Tex,” Carolina climbed into the back of the car and closed the door.

“What's up?” Texas fastened her seat belt.

“Can we stop for ice cream?” Texas could see Carolina in the mirror. She had the most innocent smile on her face and gigantic eyes looking directly at her.

Fuck. Texas wondered if she was going soft or just had a soft spot for Carolina.

“Haha, don’t push it kiddo,” Tex responded in a flat tone. Texas revved the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. 

Texas noticed the mischievous hint in Carolina’s face as she smiles looking out the window from the back seat.

That may be because Texas ended up pulling into the nearest Dairy Queen on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my posting schedule for this work will probably be Fridays! Though even with this posting schedule it may be disrupted for about two weeks because I am leaving for China next Thursday. I’m so exited for my trip and hope you all enjoy this Chapter!


	3. Peony Plastic Pots

Texas has her hand resting on the door and is taking a deep breath. She is currently at the door for the office of Red’s Mechanical Service. After seeing an ad in the paper a week after Carolina and her went on their shopping spree for new clothes and materials. Carolina was sitting in a padded chair right next to the door.

Texas wasn’t very good at making friends per se. Her plan is to keep this very professional, list off what she does and knows about mechanics, keep it short sweet and simple, keep it more focused on the job than anything else.

Texas looks at Carolina, who is fully absorbed in the movie that is playing on Tex’s phone. It’s probably Meet the Robinsons. Carolina loves that movie, it in her favorites right along side of The Little Mermaid, Moana, and Mulan. After Tex showed them to Carolina for the first time she instantly fell in love with them, Begging Tex to bring the movies again so they could watch them for there 3rd, 4th, or even 5th time. 

It was one of the many things that made her realize that she needs to get out of her home.

“Alright kiddo, I’m going into my meeting. Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?” Carolina takes her eyes off of the screen for a second before nodding her head in understanding. “If you need me don’t be afraid to interrupt or yell or something.” 

Texas take one more deep breath, looks at her watch for the time. 10:29 AM. Her interview was in one minute.

Might as well get it over with.

Texas opened the door to the office to see a room filled with blueprints of different machines and cars. Some of the print whereof standard Honda minivans, Toyota pickup trucks, and all that jazz. But there were also different blueprints of machines that Tex has never seen before. Some of them don't even look physically possible to make.

Texas looked to the center of the room, where an old man with greying hair was sitting behind a large wooden desk. His hair was buzzed, something Tex recognized from the army, his white hair continued down into sideburn which ends up disappearing into a thick short white beard. Tex couldn’t but notice the red army jacket with the company number and name on the side. In front of the desk was two regular padded chairs.

More blueprints littered the man's desk, along with other documents and regular paperwork.

The man did not look up when Texas walked into the room, too absorbed into one of the many blueprints that littered the room.

Already feeling awkward standing there in the silence Texas cleared her throat to gain his attention. The man’s head shot up with the look of murder in his eyes. The look didn’t phase Texas at all, knowing it was a natural reaction after spending any time in the military. The man’s gaze relaxed when he saw that it was just Tex.

“Are you Mz. Bethany Washington.” The man’s voice was low and gravely with an extremely heavy southern accent almost to the point of ridiculous.

“Yes, I am, but I go prefer Texas or Tex if you wouldn’t mind,” Tex responded, try not to be rude. God, it’s been so long since she heard her real full name. It’s almost like they were calling for another person. “I’m here to respond the ad in the paper.”

The man nodded his head in understanding. He started going through the stack of regular papers that were shoved off to one corner of the desk. After searching through about a third of them he pulls out a piece of paper that Texas can only assume as her resume. The man starts to read the paper but takes a glance Tex.

“Well, don’t just stand there little missy, sit yer’ ass down.” Texas glared at the ‘little missy’ comment and was thinking about not sitting just to spite him. But then she remembers that she needs to get this job, she needs to get a stable legal income to support Carolina. So, reluctantly Texas takes a step over to one of the chairs and sit down.

They both sit there in silence, the man reading over the paper and Texas just waiting as patiently as she can without fidgeting.

“So Mz. Texas, what why do ya want this job?” Of course, the interview would start with that question. Texas straightened her posture and prepared her answer.

“I need a job to support my daughter and me,” Texas states tersely, “I have a long background in cars and other mechanical engineering fields, I thought the pay was good and close to home so it seemed like an obvious choice.”

My daughter and me. Texas thought. She didn’t know why but the thought made her chest tight and a smile pull on her lips. She was about to keep her face neutral when she said it but her mind lingered on those four words.

Carolina, my daughter. Texas though almost dreamily. Texas caught herself from any other thoughts. Stop it, that's wrong. She didn’t even know that Carolina wanted to stay with her let alone recognize her as her guardian or mother figure.

The man nods, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the paper that he pulled out of the pile.

“And why did you and yer’ youngster move here?” And here comes the lying. Texas steeled herself ready.

“The town that we were in was a bad place, I was scared that she would be miss lead or hurt, so I moved,” Texas responded. It was a half-truth. Carolina was in danger when she found her.

The man nodded his head, his eyes still reading.

“How old is this kid of yours?”

“Nine.”

“And her name?”

“Carolina”

Texas was fidgeting in her seat starting to feel uncomfortable giving out information about Carolina.

“Carolina, huh? Strange name for a girl.” This made the hairs on the back of Tex’s neck stand up. Was this man working for him? Was he going to try and hurt Carolina-

“But I guess it’s not that weird.” The man cut through Tex’s thoughts. “Definitely not a weird as Donut though. Maybe even Simmons is kinda weird.”

The only word that can describe what Texas is feeling right now is befuddlement. 1.) for the fact that this man is not, in fact, going after her kid and 2.) for who the HELL names their kid DONUT???

“Wait, wait, wait who the hell names their kid Donut?” Texas cuts in exasperated.

The old man just chuckled and shook his head, like this was a regular occurance in his life. “Apparently the bastards that gave birth to him. He’s a good kid though.”

The man looked up from his papers and sat back in his chair with his hand behind his head. Texas could see the mischief in his eyes.

“So Mz. Tex, what I’ve read in your file you use to be part of the army.” The man leans forward onto the desk.

“Yes, sir”

“Hmm.” The man paused. “Why’d you quit?”

Tex raised her eyebrows.

“I mean, with a record like your’s and at such a young age as well? You would’ve have a fine career in the military. And I doubt it was because you wanted to get out as fast as possible, ya stayed a year after the minimum requirement to get federal support.” The man askes. He leans forward even though his face is blank and flat there’s a curious look in his eyes.

Texas hesitates for a moment. Should she tell the true? Or should she lie. Lying is usually better for first impressions, but get you in more trouble later than it’s worth. And lying could also could cause mistrust and second guesses with friend that could help you out of a bad situation.

Texas takes a deep breath, and then starts.

“I joined the military in the first place so that i could show my parents that a girl can in fact fight and be as strong as any male counterpart, once i proved my point, and my parents were proud of me and stopped worrying about me, I quit. I thought the military was too… uniform, and they were letting bad guys go when could have easily taken them down, that's one part the other is, heh, I just wanted more money.” Texas answered.

“What made you quit being a mercenary?” Sarge asked.

Tex started wonder how to give her answer without spouting nonsense or something potential illegal that with only get Carolina and her in more trouble in the long run. When they came for them.

If, Tex thinks forcefully, If they come for us.

Tex starts to panic because of the delay of her response. She feels that man’s eyes become more suspicious and accusatory. Tex starts fidgeting and pulling on her hands as she racks her brain for an answer. 

“Carolina,” Come out of her mouth before she could think it through, “I stopped being a merc because of Carolina.”

The man takes the answer and leans back as a smile creeps onto his face.

Tex released her breath. She hadn't even known that she was holding it.

“Well, Mz. Tex, I hope to see you tomarrow,” The man’s voice startled her.

“Yes, what time.” Tex grabbed onto the arm rests of the chair prepared to get up.

“7 o’clock.” The man stood up.

“Alright thank you….?” Tex stood up and held her hand out.

“Sarge” The man said, taking Tex’s hand.

“Sarge?”

“I use to be a helljumper of the 220th” Sarge let go of her hand and look down, a small smile made its way onto his face, like reminiscing over sad old memories.

His head snapped up to Tex again.

“Got too old to serve anymore,” Sarge said while sitting down. “Started up a business here, never been happier.”

Tex nods, feeling awkward in the silence that now invelops them.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, Sarge.”

“Yeah, yeah, get yer’ ass out of my office.” Sarge pulled a piece of paper from the top of desk and kicked his feet up.

Tex exits the office. She leans her back on the door and slides down releasing a big sigh.

“How was it?”

Texas looked to Carolina who was still sitting on the chair she was left in, only difference that she had her knees tucked under her chin and pulled into her chest.

Tex only huffed out a laugh. She get up off the ground and holds a hand out to Carolina.

“Come on kiddo, let go home.”

Carolina grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car.

That night when Carolina is finally asleep, and Texas takes in the events of the day, she finally realizes that Carolina and her are on the their ways to a normal life.

Texas falls asleep with a smile on her face and hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long delay. I got back from my trip to China and its been long days of yardwork helping my Mom that this fic just kept slipping my mind! I am still don't have a beta reader so if there is any mistakes please let me know! And of course cobstructive criticism and kind works is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, come to my very first story! I know this is not going to be the page-turner of the century but I still am trying to figure out how to write these characters and relationships. Posting will be inconsistent, unfortunately, but I will try my best to update when I can. COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Everyone will inspire and give me the motivation to write! I also take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so don't be afraid to drop a comment. I do not have a beta at this time of posting but that may be subject to change.


End file.
